


Cover Girl

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch race to find a hit man hired by a top model after she is told she has terminal cancer.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Cover Girl


    COVER GIRL
    
    Season 4, Episode 11
    
    Original Airdate: December 12, 1978
    
    Teleplay by: Robert Dellinger and Rick Edelstein
    Story by: Daniel B. Ullman
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Staff Writer: Robert Delinger
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: 
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch race to find a hit man hired by a top model after she is told she has terminal cancer. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Maud Adams ... Kate Larrabee

Allan Miller ... James Brady

Calvin Lockhart ... Allen 'Angel' Walter

Jerome Guardino ... Lindsay

Russ Marin ... Dr. Harriman

Bo Byers ... Officer Richards

Frank Geraci ... Bartender

Marki Bey ... Officer Minnie Kaplan

Jeffrey Tambor ... Randy

Ken Olfson ... Big Ed

  
  

    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah. Hutchinson. Yeah, I'm a detective. Hold on a minute, please. Okay. Now, you wanna report an assault with a deadly weapon? Yeah, I'm gonna need a little more information than that if I'm gonna send out an investigating officer. Mm-hm. You wanna give me your name, please? Stuart Ross. 
    Okay, Stuart, you wanna tell me what happened? Uh-huh. Mm-hm. Mm-hm. I see, you were in the kitchen, and when you reached for the jar of cookies, you were attacked from the rear. Well, Stuart, I'll bet that smarts, huh? Uh-huh. 
    
    You wanna give me the name of the party who assaulted you? Edith Ross, huh? Is that any relation? It's your mother, huh? Well, Stuart, um... the fact of the matter is that unless your mother is a professional fighter and her hands are registered as deadly weapons, there's really not much I can do. Mm-hm. Oh, look, I'm sure it does burn. Uh-huh. Re--? Uh, well, Stuart, what I might suggest is that maybe you oughta cool it on the cookies. Another chocolate chip cookie junkie bites the dust. Ay-yi-yi. I bet that smarts. 
    
    STARSKY: Hi. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, there you are. Where you been? 
    
    STARSKY: Guess. Ugh. 
    
    HUTCH: Well... Dentist's office. 
    
    STARSKY: How can you tell? 
    
    HUTCH: You always cop a magazine every time you're at the dentist's. 
    
    STARSKY: Brilliant work, Detective. 
    
    HUTCH: You also don't sound too good. 
    
    STARSKY: Novocain. That awful, stale taste in my mouth. 
    
    HUTCH: It says here some 26-year-old designer is making millions off punk-rock fashion. 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I read it. We're in the wrong business. I feel like I've lost the left side of my face. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, it would be an improvement. Look here. 
    
    STARSKY: What? 
    
    HUTCH: That's an old friend. That's Kate Larrabee from Sweden. She always wanted to be the top model in town. 
    
    STARSKY: Was there ever any doubt? 
    
    HUTCH: No, I guess not. 
    
    STARSKY: Was she a friend, or was she a...? 
    
    HUTCH: She was definitely a friend. 
    
    STARSKY: Hm. 
    
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Studio**
    
    RANDY: Yes. Hey, wait, wait. Oh, yes. Happiness, Kate. Be happy, sweet one. 
    
    LARRABEE: Excuse me, Randy, I'm just feeling out of balance today. 
    
    RANDY: Kate, my high-cheekboned beauty, you are not getting paid 150 bucks per for your feelings. Michael, put on some music. Maybe that'll evoke some joy from the pouting rosebuds, huh? 
    
    LARRABEE: Excuse me. I left this number. It's very important. 
    
    RANDY: Wait-- 
    
    LARRABEE: I'm sorry. (on phone) Hello. Yeah, this is she. Yeah, I've been expecting your call. Yeah, I have the money. 1234 Holland? Mr. Brady? 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Brady's Restaurant**
    
    LARRABEE: Mr. Brady? 
    
    BARTENDER: Private office. In the back. 
    
    LARRABEE: Thank you. 
    
    BRADY: Yeah? 
    
    LARRABEE: I'm Kate Larrabee. I was told you'd be expecting me. 
    
    BRADY: Yeah, come on in. Come in. Want some peanuts? Cigarette? 
    
    LARRABEE: No. 
    
    BRADY: Enough of the social graces, right? What do you want, lady? 
    
    LARRABEE: I'd like for you to arrange a murder. Mine. 
    
    BRADY: You gotta be kidding me. 
    
    LARRABEE: I cleaned out my savings account. Eight thousand dollars. 
    
    BRADY: A beautiful broad comes into my place and says, ‟Arrange to kill me," huh? Come on, honey. This is a setup, right? Eight thousand bucks in cash? I don't do these things. I run an honest tavern here. 
    
    LARRABEE: Here. 
    
    BRADY: What's this? 
    
    LARRABEE: Doctor's reports, lab tests. Blood counts, tissue samples, white-cell counts. Thirty-four different tests in 24 weeks. Go ahead, read them. 
    
    BRADY: I can't understand this stuff. 
    
    LARRABEE: During the next year, my-- my face won't look very pretty. My bones won't support me. I'll be a total invalid. I just can't die that way. 
    
    BRADY: Mm. Lady, you're crazy. And, you know, you came to the wrong place. 
    
    LARRABEE: I don't wanna know how, when or where. 
    
    BRADY: My personal philosophy is not to worry, honey. Death doesn't need no appointment. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: So, what happened between you two? 
    
    HUTCH: I don't really know. But it was good while it lasted. 
    
    STARSKY: Uh. 
    
    DOBEY: Richards is bringing Lindsay to the court so he can testify. I want you two to ride shotgun. Here's the address. 
    
    STARSKY: Captain, we get off work in 10 minutes. 
    
    DOBEY: So? It's only gonna take you eight to get there.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Rooming House**
    
    RICHARDS: Now, look, we're gonna get a backup on our ride to the courthouse. They should be here any second. 
    
    LINDSAY: How does a mother do that? Leave her kid alone on the street. Mothers. 
    
    HUTCH: Ma'am, get back, please. Police. 
    
    STARSKY: Okay, ma'am. Step back, please. Thank you. 
    
    HUTCH: Just, uh-- Just take it easy. Don't move. 
    
    RICHARDS: I should have known. 
    
    STARSKY: How you doing, Richards? 
    
    RICHARDS: I blew it, Starsk. Is he dead? 
    
    STARSKY: I'll get an ambulance. 
    
    HUTCH: Don't move, now. Take it easy. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Park**
    
    WALTER: Beautiful. Beautiful, isn't it, Jimmy? 
    
    BRADY: Yeah, it's real nice, all right. 
    
    WALTER: You should show a greater interest in science, Jimmy. 
    
    BRADY: Well, yeah. Someday maybe. Sure. Can we get down to business now, huh? 
    
    WALTER: In a moment. 
    
    BRADY: Did you do that on purpose? 
    
    WALTER: There are no accidents in my life, Jimmy. You see, with science, Jimmy, you can soar like an eagle or self-destruct like some hop-head the morning after the night before. Which one is yours, Jimmy? 
    
    BRADY: Well, I-- I-- I guess, uh, it's, uh, self-destruct. Here it is, Angel. And it's all there, you know, the photograph, the 5,000 bucks, the car, the whole thing. 
    
    WALTER: Death has no respect for beauty. 
    
    BRADY: The what? 
     
    WALTER: Who arranged this? 
    
    BRADY: She did. She did.
    
    WALTER: She put out a contract on herself? 
    
    BRADY: Yeah. I mean, the only thing is that she doesn't wanna know when or where. 
    
    WALTER: People. They never cease to amaze me. Science, Jimmy. Science. 
    
    BRADY: Yeah, yeah, right. I guess, um, I'll be seeing you, Angel. 
    
    WALTER: No, I don't think so. Time to move. 
    
    BRADY: But I mean I can still get you at that phone number, right? 
    
    WALTER: Consider me out of touch, and your beautiful lady friend dead. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    DOBEY: Anything? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, the coffee stinks. 
    
    DOBEY: So write your congressman.  I just left the hospital. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, how's Richards? 
    
    DOBEY: He'll make it. Starsky's with his family right now. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's good. 
    
    DOBEY: What do you have? 
    
    HUTCH: I got a, uh... I got a plastique compound, used in conjunction with a device made from a toy. A real baby doll. 
    
    DOBEY: Got a weirdo on our hands, huh? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, and a real pro. 
    
    DOBEY: Time device? 
    
    HUTCH: Forensics said that the explosion was set off by a radio unit. 
    
    DOBEY: Well, that's crazy. Means the guy would have to be standing right next to it. 
    
    HUTCH: You got it, Captain. The guy was within spitting distance. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Larrabee's House**
    
    LARRABEE: Who is it? 
    
    HARRIMAN: Kate, it's Dr. Harriman. Excuse me for coming by, but your phone is off the hook. May I come in? 
    
    LARRABEE: Oh, sure. So, what are you doing here this time of the night, Doctor? 
    
    HARRIMAN: I have some information that I didn't think should wait. 
    
    LARRABEE: Oh, yeah? What kind of information? 
    
    HARRIMAN: The results of your last tests. 
    
    LARRABEE: If I hear anything more about tests, I'm going to scream! Please sit down. 
    
    HARRIMAN: Thank you. 
    
    LARRABEE: What were you going to tell me? 
    
    HARRIMAN: One word: remission. The disease is in a state of remission. It's conclusive and confirmed by two other doctors and four laboratories. 
    
    LARRABEE: Which means exactly what? 
    
    HARRIMAN: Well, it means that you just might outlive us all, Katie. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Brady's Restaurant**
    
    BRADY: I don't know what you're talking about. 
    
    LARRABEE: Oh, please, Mr. Brady, we don't have to play these games. You can keep the money. Just call it off. 
    
    BRADY: You jet setters will do anything for laughs, won't you? What's the matter, you run out of thrills? 
    
    LARRABEE: Look, here's the doctor's report. It's in remission. I'm going to live. 
    
    BRADY: In all due respect, lady, no, you ain't. 
    
    LARRABEE: What are you talking about? I said you can keep the money. Just call it off! 
    
    BRADY: What do you think this is, a subscription to the book-of-the-month club? We are talking about the Angel of Death, lady. He ain't never called off. 
    
    LARRABEE: Please. What is he gonna gain by killing me? 
    
    BRADY: Stop talking to me about logic! You uptown ladies, you think you got the whole world by the tail. Well, let me tell you how it is in the nitty-gritty time. He is out of touch for you, for me. A correction: he will reach you when he burns you. Look what you did. Made me knock over all my peanuts. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    KAPLAN: It's every known hit man and their m.o. And I'm sorry, guys, but your man just is not on the printout. 
    
    STARSKY: Those are the cutest printouts I've ever seen. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's cute. Thanks, anyway, Minnie. 
    
    KAPLAN: Uh-huh. 
    
    STARSKY: Uh, da-ba-da. Question...
    
    KAPLAN: Mm-hm. 
    
    STARSKY: Do you have any other records that that computer of yours doesn't spit out? 
    
    KAPLAN: Well, now, as a matter of fact, there is our miscellaneous weirdo file. Take 50 years to get through and you just might find you're on it, Starsky, honey. Get out of my way.  Oh, my dear. 
    
    HUTCH: Kate? 
    
    LARRABEE: Hi. 
    
    HUTCH: I don't believe this. Starsky. 
    
    STARSKY: Hmm. 
    
    HUTCH: This is the lady in the magazine. 
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's-- Hi. 
    
    HUTCH: It's Kate Larrabee. 
    
    LARRABEE: Hi. 
    
    STARSKY: David. 
    
    HUTCH: Kate, this is incredible. I was just telling Starsky about you. What are you doing here? 
    
    LARRABEE: I'd like to talk to you. 
    
    HUTCH: Sure. Here, sit down. Um... What is this? Uh, is it police business, personal? What? 
    
    LARRABEE: It's both. 
    
    HUTCH: Both. 
    
    LARRABEE: Yeah. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, uh, Starsky's my partner. It's okay. 
    
    LARRABEE: Okay. I don't know where to start. 
    
    STARSKY: Why don't you start with why you came to the police? 
    
    LARRABEE: Okay. I, um... Oh. Oh, God, this is difficult. 
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you just say it straight out? 
    
    LARRABEE: Here it goes. Straight out. I... I arranged to have someone kill me. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Brady's Restaurant**
    
    BRADY: I didn't say come in. 
    
    STARSKY: Police. 
    
    BRADY: What do I want with the police? 
    
    STARSKY: Kate Larrabee. 
    
    BRADY: I don't know what you're talking about. 
    
    STARSKY: She came to see you twice last week. 
    
    BRADY: Oh, oh, oh, that uptown lady who came down here for a cheap thrill, huh? 
    
    STARSKY: I'm gonna save us both a lot of time, Brady. So you listen loud, and you listen clear. You arranged a hit. 
    
    BRADY: Hey, come on. I don't even know what the word means. 
    
    STARSKY: Here are your choices. Either you can call the hit off, in which case we'll still gonna have to bust you, but you can take your chances in court. 
    
    BRADY: I didn't do nothing. 
    
    STARSKY: I'm not finished. Or you don't have to call the hit off. In which case, I'd say that your life is in serious jeopardy. 
    
    BRADY: Are you threatening me, cop? 
    
    STARSKY: Not a chance. You are a law-abiding citizen. But here's what I can do. You see, I can spread it on the street that one James Brady has been to the police and has told them all kinds of nifty little tidbits about one heavy hit man: Angel. 
    
    BRADY: Hey. Hey. I got no business with anybody named Angel. Heh. 
    
    STARSKY: I'd say you're starting to sweat, Brady. I'd call the Angel if I were you. For two lives. One of them's yours.
    
    BRADY: (on phone) Recorded Message: The number you have dialed is not in service at this time, and there is no new number. Please ask your operator For assistance. This is a recording. (end)
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Larrabee's House**
    
    HUTCH: I'll get the garage door. 
    
    LARRABEE: No, I can't. It's full of antiques. 
    
    HUTCH: Do you have something to cover the car with? 
    
    LARRABEE: Yeah, in the trunk. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Larrabee's House**
    
    HUTCH: Your lights? Where are they? Bedroom? 
    
    LARRABEE: Yeah. Over there. 
    
    HUTCH: Okay. 
    
    LARRABEE: It's weird, isn't it, us meeting like this after all these years? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, you sure went to a lot of trouble to get us together again. Next time, why don't you just call? 
    
    LARRABEE: You're still drinking beer straight out of the can? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. You still like your Burgundy, huh? 
    
    LARRABEE: Yeah. You know, I could have gone to another precinct, another cop. 
    
    HUTCH: Yes, I've been thinking about that. 
    
    LARRABEE: Ever think about me during the last seven years? 
    
    HUTCH: Occasionally. Skol. 
    
    LARRABEE: What? 
    
    HUTCH: Nothing. Well, this is really a beautiful place, Kate. The plants. And you  always did have good taste. 
    
    LARRABEE: No, what were you thinking? 
    
    HUTCH: It's not really important anymore. 
    
    LARRABEE: Let me tell you something. With death over your left shoulder, everything is important. 
    
    HUTCH: Okay. It's just something that I find very hard to understand. You had a year to live. I don't know how you could even consider death before it comes. Life is all we've got, whatever the circumstances. 
    
    LARRABEE: I know. I made myself that speech a hundred times, a thousand times. I thought I'd live to be 108 and look like Marlene Dietrich. And then all of a sudden, I-- I was faced with confinement to a wheelchair. And beds and bedpans. It was just all too overwhelming for me. Can you understand that? 
    
    HUTCH: Kate, do you think that people in hospitals using bedpans are any less beautiful than you or me? Is beauty here? Or is it here and here? Kate. 
    
    LARRABEE: Oh, please, just hold me. 
    
    HUTCH: Just let it go, hon. Just let it go. It's gonna be all right. 
    
    LARRABEE: What about the man in the shadows? 
    
    HUTCH: We'll take care of him. 
    
    LARRABEE: I remember you now, Ken Hutchinson. I think I love you. 
    
    HUTCH: I think you're scared. 
    
    LARRABEE: I think you're right. Will you kiss me? 
    
    HUTCH: Not a chance. 
    
    
    **Interior** **& Exterior ****- Day - Larrabee's House** 
    
    HUTCH: Hey, there. 
    
    LARRABEE: Mm. Thanks. 
    
    HUTCH: For what? 
    
    LARRABEE: For being here. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh. 
    
    STARSKY: Turkey Buzzard, Turkey Buzzard, this is Chicken Little. Do you read me? 
    
    LARRABEE: What's that? 
    
    HUTCH: Um... Yeah, go ahead Chicken Little. This is Turkey Buzzard. 
    
    STARSKY: Turkey Buzzard, this is Chicken Little. Do you read me? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I hear you. Come on in. 
    
    STARSKY: Hey, bozo, the sky's falling, and if you don't answer me, I'll come over there and mess up your roof. 
    
    HUTCH: This thing must not be working. 
    
    LARRABEE: Turkey Buzzard and Chicken Little? 
    
    HUTCH: Well, you know. 
    
    LARRABEE: You're the guys protecting me? 
    
    STARSKY: Come out, come out, wherever you are. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, there he is. 
    
    LARRABEE: Well, can I come with you? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I'm just going out for a second. I'll be right back. 
     
    
    **Exterior -** **Day - Larrabee's House** 
    
    HUTCH: Morning. My doohickey here got, uh, jammed. 
    
    STARSKY: I'm sure it did. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, here we go. 
    
    STARSKY: You okay? 
    
    HUTCH: What the hell happened? 
    
    LARRABEE: Are you all right? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Yeah. 
    
    STARSKY: Looks like the guy you tried to hire just accepted the job. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    DOBEY: Another bomb made with a toy. What caused it to go off prematurely? 
    
    HUTCH: The radio was on the same frequency. Thanks. 
    
    DOBEY: Well, you were lucky that time. I wouldn't count on it again. What else do we have? 
    
    STARSKY: Well, Huggy got the hotel Angel stayed at. 
    
    DOBEY: What'd you find? 
    
    STARSKY: Aside from he split, got affirmation that he's a toy freak. Got a couple toy magazines he subscribed to. Nothing much. 
    
    DOBEY: What about Brady? 
    
    STARSKY: Keeping him under surveillance, just in case Angel gets in touch. 
    
    DOBEY: Well, we've got Miss Larrabee undercover. So, what's our next move? 
    
    HUTCH: We're gonna check out some of these toy manufacturers for Angel's source for that remote control. 
    
    DOBEY: Then what are you doing here? 
    
    STARSKY: Came to say goodbye. 
    
    DOBEY: Huh. Bye. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Toy Store**
    
    BIG ED: Oh, if this is a stickup, all I've got is a roll of nickels and six candy bars in the drawer of the-- Oh, it's the police. Well, these days you can't tell the cops from the robbers. So, uh, what can I do for you? An exploding cigar? Itching powder? How about a crime-detection kit? 
    
    STARSKY: How about a muzzle? 
    
    BIG ED: He doesn't have a sense of humor, does he? 
    
    HUTCH: You gotta catch him on a bad day. 
    
    STARSKY: You carry the Nerney Auto Control unit? 
    
    BIG ED: Do I carry the Nerney? Does a duck quack? 
    
    HUTCH: We're looking for a serial number: 7863P. 
    
    BIG ED: I'll check my inventory cards. They're right here. Ah, here it is. You boys are in luck. I sold that unit to a Walter Allen. 
    
    HUTCH: Got an address? 
    
    BIG ED: No, not on this card. 
    
    STARSKY: Somewhere else, maybe? 
    
    BIG ED: Uh, yeah, my client and prospective list. I've got the best in the business. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, could we look at that list? 
    
    BIG ED: Well, perchance you'd like to make an initial purchase before you see the list. 
    
    STARSKY: Like what? 
    
    BIG ED: How about, uh...? How about a laughing man, huh? Guaranteed to make you happy. A steal at 24.95. 
    
    HUTCH: We'll take it. Uh, how about the list? 
    
    BIG ED: I've got it right here. 
    
    STARSKY: He's ripping us off. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's worth it to locate the address, you know. 
    
    BIG ED: Ah, here it is. Allen, Walter, 205 Carrington Avenue. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, that's fantastic. 
    
    STARSKY: Not so fantastic. That's the hotel he just moved out of. 
    
    BIG ED: That'll be 24.95. 
    
    STARSKY: I hate to break up a happy family. 
    
    BIG ED: Shut up. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    KAPLAN: Hard at work, Starsky? 
    
    STARSKY: I'm thinking, Minnie. 
    
    KAPLAN: Right. 
    
    STARSKY: Minnie? 
    
    KAPLAN: Huh? 
    
    STARSKY: Uh, if-- if you, uh...? If you were subscribing to a toy magazine, and, uh... 
    
    KAPLAN: Mm-hm. 
    
    STARSKY: ...it was really important to you. Uh, what would you do if you were gonna move? 
    
    KAPLAN: You gotta be kiddin'. Do you really want an answer to that? 
    
    STARSKY: Well, I know it sounds kind of obvious, but, uh, something's missing. 
    
    KAPLAN: Well... Have you tried the publisher to see if there's been a change of address? 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Struck out. 
    
    KAPLAN: Hm. What about the post office? 
    
    STARSKY: The post office? 
    
    KAPLAN: Why, sure, honey. When people move, they fill out that little card that says "change of address".
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but a professional hit man leaving a change of address? 
    
    KAPLAN: Well, you said he was a toy freak. It's worth a shot. You gonna go the post office? 
    
    STARSKY: You got it. 
    
    KAPLAN: Will you buy me a book of stamps? 
    
    STARSKY: I'll deliver them personally to your door. 
    
    KAPLAN: Wouldn't you know it? I gotta work the late shift tonight. 
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Well, leave your key under the mat. I'll have a fire going for you. 
    
    KAPLAN: Where are you gonna get a fire going? I don't even have a fireplace. 
    
    STARSKY: Like I said, I'll have a fire going. 
    
    KAPLAN: You're a trashy boy, Starsky. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Galleria Studio**
    
    RANDY: Uh-huh. Yes. Uh-huh. Very good. Yes. Mm-hm. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. All right. Yes. Yes. Oh, lovely, laughable lady, you light up the world with your luminescence. 
    
    HUTCH: Does he always talk like this? 
    
    LARRABEE: Only when he's awake. 
    
    RANDY: If this isn't enough for two covers, my name is not Randolph the Magnificent. 
    
    LARRABEE: Thank you. 
    
    HUTCH: It's, uh-- It's been real. Uh, your aura. Is it true what they say about Randolph? 
    
    LARRABEE: What? 
    
    HUTCH: That he's magnificent. 
    
    LARRABEE: Let's go home. 
    
    HUTCH: Hm. 
    
    LARRABEE: Hm. 
    
    HUTCH: Is that a proposition? 
    
    LARRABEE: Well, it's more like a promise. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, you're a hard woman to resist. 
    
    LARRABEE: Well, then stop resisting. 
    
    HUTCH: Let's go home, then. 
    
    LARRABEE: Mm, why didn't I think of that? 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Larrabee's House**
    
    HUTCH: Well, well, well, what's this? New outfit, brushing your teeth in the middle of the afternoon? What are you doing, huh? What are you doing? 
    
    LARRABEE: Brushing my teeth. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, I see that. But why? 
     
    LARRABEE: I have to go and see Dr. Harriman. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, he's a doctor. He's not a dentist. 
    
    LARRABEE: He likes my smile. 
    
    HUTCH: Me too. 
    
    LARRABEE: What are you doing? 
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second. Just wait. Just wait. Yeah. Yeah. 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, yourself. 
    
    HUTCH: Hi. 
    
    STARSKY: You're wet. Ahem. You're wet, too. Well, I hate to break it up, kiddies, but, uh, I just happen to have the address of one Walter Allen, alias the Angel. 
    
    LARRABEE: Is he the man who's trying to kill me? 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Where'd you get that? 
    
    STARSKY: You'd never believe it. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, let's go, huh? 
    
    LARRABEE: Well, I have to go see the doctor. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, uh... Batson's outside, right? He can take you over there. Why don't you get ready? Yeah. 
    
    STARSKY: It's for you. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, hello.  
    
    **Exterior - Day - Motel**
    
    HUTCH: Well, I wonder how long we're gonna have to sit on this turkey. 
    
    STARSKY: Till it comes home to roost. Unless you got a better idea. This could be him. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, that's what you said the last three times. We had a Bible salesman, a hooker with a trick, and a-- an executive taking his secretary to lunch. 
    
    STARSKY: Well, at least I'm batting a thousand. 
    
    HUTCH: What's a postman doing in a TV truck? 
     
    STARSKY: You know, that looks like the dude I saw walking on Kate's street. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Motel**
    
    STARSKY: Right there. 
    
    WALTER: Certainly, gentlemen. 
    
    STARSKY: Flip your mitts. You have the right to remain-- 
    
    WALTER: Remain silent, et cetera. 
    
    HUTCH: Spread them out. 
    
    WALTER: I wouldn't do that if I were you. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? Lucky for me you're not. 
    
    WALTER: I have an offer, gentlemen. 
    
    HUTCH: You're in hardly any position to negotiate, you know that? 
    
    WALTER: How about Miss Larrabee's life, for my freedom? 
    
    HUTCH: What are you talking about? 
    
    WALTER: I would guess that you have about 20 minutes or so to decide. 
    
    STARSKY: The bulbs, check the bulbs. 
    
    HUTCH: Looks like it's been firebombed. 
    
    STARSKY: He rigged the bulbs. 
    
    HUTCH: Kate's dressing table.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: Look, Captain, if any unit gets there before we do, don't let anybody hit a light switch, including Kate. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Larrabee's House**
    
    HUTCH: Kate! 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Galleria Studio**
    
    LARRABEE: Will I have to reveal my part in the whole thing? 
    
    HUTCH: Probably. Think you can handle it? 
    
    LARRABEE: Yeah, I think I can. 
    
    HUTCH: Kate. 
    
    LARRABEE: I know I can. It's about time I grew up. 
    
    STARSKY: If you're not grown-up, I'd hate to see what the big girls look like. 
    
    RANDY: Now, my delicious dumpling, if you'd slink your sensuous self to camera right, we can make history. Come along. Come along. See you, boys. 
    
    STARSKY: Who is he? 
    
    HUTCH: Uh, Randolph the Great. 
    
    STARSKY: I'll bet. 
    
    RANDY: Up right. Up right. Do you understand when I say, "Up right"? Camera right. Move out. Enough. That's enough, Louie. Thank you very much. Very good, it is coming. Yes, yes. And now fan. Fan. Give me fan, Michael. 
    
    STARSKY: What's he doing now? 
    
    HUTCH: Well, she's gonna turn the fan on there to keep the, uh, subject cool. 
    
    RANDY: And... music, Michael, music. Yes. 
    
    HUTCH: Perspires a lot. 
    
    STARSKY: Where's she going? 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, it's just a little music to-- to relax the photographer. 
    
    RANDY: Good. Now we need, uh, some polarity, something for you to work against. We need, uh, you. 
    
    HUTCH: You what? 
    
    RANDY: Yes, you. Come. Come on. Go. Go stand by her. Mm-hm. Come. Trust me. Trust me. Stand by her. You, too. Come on. 
    
    STARSKY: Up there? 
    
    RANDY: Stand by the beauty. Yes, yes. 
    
    HUTCH: I can't. I'm shy. 
    
    RANDY: No. Stand by the beauty. You over there. I know you're shy. And you over there. This is good. This is good. And you. From you, I want angry. Angry. Arr! Arr! Ah. Angry. Good. Same but aggressive. Aggressive. Beauty and the beast. Angry. You, angry. Arr! 
    
    END
    


End file.
